


I'll be good

by WinterSnow10



Series: Smutty one shots: Football [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Aggressive kissing, Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: They're at a party and James is all over some man, dancing and grinding. Toni gets fed up and shows the Colombian who he really belongs to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some prompt in the comment section, I don't know if people enjoy these or not.

They were a celebrating something but Toni didn't really care. The guys around him were all sipping on beers for fruity drinks in Gareth's case. James had take his leave of the group that consisted of Toni, Gareth and Sergio. When Toni caught sight of his boyfriend dancing around a random person, he scowled when he saw the slight smirk evident on the Colombians face in the flashing blue, green and red lights.

"If you stare at him anymore I think people will notice", Sergio announced over the loud beat of the music.

Toni rolled his eyes before he took a drink of his soda. Damn those antibiotics. The German shook his head before he went back to James grinding against the mysterious black haired man. Toni gave it five minutes before his patience was worn thin.

"Go get him tiger", Gareth laughed as Toni made his way to the dancing pair.

"Bathroom now", Toni whispered in James's ear.

He wasn't sure if the youger heard him or not, but the way he straightened told Toni that he did. The Colombian captain followed Toni into the bathroom. Toni checked the six stalls to see if they were empty and they were.

"What we're you doing out there?", Toni asked as he crowded James into the marble sink.

"I don't know what you mean", James stuttered.

"Tell me James, who do you belong to?", Toni never called him James.

"You, you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", James mumbled.

"That's right baby, mine", Toni grinned before he kissed the younger man hard.

It was a very messy kiss, mainly teeth and Toni couldn't resist pressing his groin into James, resulting in a groan from the younger man.

"Home", Toni said when James started to rut against him.

"What, Toni please", James begged.

"No, you'll wait until we get home, you'll be a good boy won't you?", Toni whispered in his boyfriends ear as he dragged his fingers over the bulge in his jeans before he lead him out of the bathroom.

The car ride back to the apartment was tense. James was grinding slight in his seat hoping that Toni wouldn't notice.

"Stop squirming or your punishment will be worse", Toni warned, his voice low and cold.

"I'm sorry papi", James's voice wavered.

"Good boy", Toni smiled before he lay a hand on James's, locking their fingers together.

Once the car was parked and Toni unlocked the door, James made a beeline for the bed room, but a warm hand tugged him back.

"Where do you think you're going?".

"To the bedroom".

"Why only good boys get fucked and you weren't being good when you were grinding into some stranger were you, James?", Toni licked his lips as he pulled the Colombian to him.

"Please, I'm sorry", James stuttered again.

"I know you are Hammie, but you still have to get punished, go to bed get yourself ready for me", Toni whispered as he let go of the other mans wrist.

James hurried away before he moved into the kitchen to grab two bottles of water and bar of chocolate. He left the three items of the bedside table when he walked into their bed room.

"Good boy, turn for me",Toni commanded as he dragged his finger tips over the tanned flesh.

"Am I pretty papi?", James smiled smuggly.

"Beautiful, Hammie. Now, what do you think your punishment should be?".

"Maybe some spanks?", James asked.

"No baby, you enjoy those too much, I know, but it's a surprise", Toni mumbled as he kissed down James's back, occasionally nipping at the soft skin.

Toni pulled his top off and removed his pants before he rolled James around. The blond kissed down James's neck before he ran his tongue over his collar bone before he ghosted a breath over a pink nipple. Toni pressed his fingers into James's mouth.

"Suck".

James complied as he got Toni'said fingers as wet as he could as the blond moved closer to James's erection. He kissed the top of it before he went back up and withdrew his fingers before he claimed James's lips in a hot bruising kiss. Toni looked into the deep brown eyes as he fumbled for the tube of lube . He coated his fingers in the cold substance before he spread what was left on is finger tips over James's entrance.

Toni slipped a finger past the right ring of muscle before gently moving it, getting the hole to stretch enough to get his second in. Once the second digit get slipped in James cursed as it rubbed against his sweet spot.

"You like that James?", Toni asked as he stroked his prostate with one finger and stroked the walls with the other.

"Sì papi, more, papi", James cried as Toni added another finger.

James bucked around the finger causing even more pleasure.

"Papi, please fuck me, let me come",James begged.

"Are you close from this alone?".

James whined and nodded.

"But only good boys get to come, you have to wait until I'm finished, colour?",Toni asked just in case.

"Green" James answered before he moaned.

"Good boy", Toni mumbled when he noticed that James dick was pulsing.

Toni used his other hand to grab the Base, stopping the organ before James could come. Gasps filled the room as James came down from what should have been an orgasm. Toni used one hand to stroke his cheek bone before he started back with his fingers, thrusting ams twisting them inside of James's loosening hole. Toni bent down to the purpley pink head of James's cock before he gave it a lick. He blew over it again and again until he noticed small tears leaking out of the Colombian's eyes.

"Colour?", Toni asked.

"Green, more please, papi, please", James begged in a whispered, his voice gasping from air.

"Hold it, you don't get to come yet", Toni warned before he dragged his fingers along the younger mans prostate, causing him to howl in pleasure.

James's cock was leaking like mad and Toni felt it pulsing, hit and thick in his mouth. He used his hand to grab at the Base once again, this time he fully withdrew his fingers but closed his mouth around the shafts, running his tongue up and down the vein on the underside of his cock.

James became a begging weeping mess before Toni took his mouth off of him in order to gather a condom and more lube from the bedside table. After a few quick drags of his hand over his semi hard dick he rolled the condom on and slathered it in lube. He slowly lined himself with James, getting the head went in before he trust hard, leaving James's mouth wide open in a silent scream. Toni gave a few quick snaps of his hips, before he moved closer and dragged James down and spred his legs even further. He pounced into him, the occasional thrust causing the blunt head of Toni'scock to ram into James's prostate.

Toni wasn't ashamed of how close he was to coming, the way James could tighten around him still amazed him even after all this time, Toni sped up when he noticed the look on James's face, a face begging and pleading to come. Toni moved the hand he had placed on James's hip to his rock hard cock.

"Please no, not a third time", James begged but Toni shushed him as he began to ghost the his hand over the shaft.

"I won't, I promise", Toni whispered before he gave a few soft tugs.

James cried out at the sheer power of orgasm, he'd never experienced anything like that, his walls went taunt against Toni causing the older man to come into the condom. James lay there in a daze of heavy breathing, a slight whimper escaped his parted lips when Toni pulled out.

"Sorry", Toni squeaked before he discarded the condom and used a wipe to clear the mess on James's stomach.

Toni moved up beside James, the blond under capped a bottle of water and tipped it against James's parted lips.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?", Toni wondered as he broke of a peice of chocolate.

James shook his head before he opened his mouth for the chocolate, the spicy flavor erupting in his hot mouth. His limbs were like jelly but somehow he managed to kiss Toni, not like the one in the club or the one downstairs. There was no point in rushing this one.

"I love you", James whispered against his neck once he burrowed back in.

"I love you too coffee bean, sleep now", Toni replied as he moved his hand through the dark hair.

He kissed the younger mans forehead before he fell asleep himself after grabbing the duvet from the floor, because who really makes a bed?


End file.
